December Dream
by syaoran no hime
Summary: I have only one wish this christmas and that is, to talk to Touya Kinomoto with him seeing my true appearance,and not his sister's or anyone else. Will it ever come true? Mirror Card x Touya, onesided.
1. Default Chapter

December Dream 

"I think I love him," I admitted finally, sighing as doing so.

My mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, looked at me quizzically. "I still don't get it. Why would you fall in love with someone who's as mean and as overprotective as him?"

I blinked. That is _not_ the Touya Kinomoto I know and love. In my eyes, he is the sweetest, most perfect gentleman who is willing to risk his life to protect the ones he loves.

Tomoyo Daidouji giggled softly. "We may not be able to read your mind, but your shining eyes says it all."

I blushed profusely. Thecard mistress' best friend could be so perceptive.

Oh wait, you guys may be confused as to who I am and what circumstances I'm in.

Let's start with the setting. It's a gentle winter day in December, the day before Christmas. I am in the room of my mistress, asking her if she can help me to be human tomorrow so I can talk to her brother. Mistress Sakura insisted to know why I want to see him, so I had no choice but to tell her about my feelings for her elder brother.

"B-But you're a card," sputtered Keroberos, sun guardian of the cards. "You can't fall in love!"

Sakura hit Kero with a fly swatter. "Shut up! We didn't ask for your advice!" She turned to me. "Well, what made you like my brother?"

My face turned hotter. "I-"

Reasons? I've got a million of them!

He's kind. He never dared to hurt me even if I hurt him and lied to him about my true persona when we first met.

He's caring. He was worried sick about his feverish sister _escaping_ her room, but instead of chasing me away or scolding me for letting her do that, he took care of me. He didn't mind about the little trick Mistress Sakura and I pulled.

He's thoughtful. He gave me a Christmas gift even if it was his sister that he was intending to shop with. He didn't even know who I really am, and yet, his gift is with me now.

He's-

"Too many to mention," replied Tomoyo for me. I smiled at her gratefully. Thank god for sensitive people!

Sakura frowned. "Well, I can _try _to use the Dream card, but…"

"But…" I prompted.

She smiled sheepishly. "Errol-kun took it. He told me that it was too powerful to be experimented with."

I scowled. There goes my chance to talk to the man of my dreams.

"Maybe we can plead to Hiiragizawa-kun to let us use the cards."

Sakura clapped her hands. "That's right! Li-kun told me once that if there is one person who can change the mind of a Clow reincarnate, it's Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura-Chan, do not put ridiculous meanings in my friendship with him. If he hears what you are saying, he's going to laugh at us."

I doubt it. Master Clow is not the type to laugh at _sensitive_ and not to mention _pretty_ girls.

Mistress Daidouji was ignored by the two. Kero, apparently having recovered from the swatter attack, leapt. "Oh yeah! I remember that when we visited him sometime ago, he refused tow ear his old costume again until Tomoyo asked him to pose for her video camera!"

I sweatdropped as Tomoyo swatted Kero with the same fly swatter.

"He only did that because I promised to bake him an upside-down cake," she replied.

"It only means that he wants to spend more time with you!" Sakura joined in.

"Sakura-chan, _please_. I don't want to do anything that might ruin our friendship," said Tomoyo as she picked up the swatter playfully.

Tomoyo-san could be so cool about it, but I know she likes the young Clow reincarnate too. The faint blush on her cheeks gave her away. But aside from that, she could hide her feelings really well.

As for me…

"Ka-chan," said Tomoyo, looking at me smilingly. "Would you like to come with me to Hiiragizawa-kun's house so we can ask his advice regarding your dilemma?"

I nodded. "I would like that very much."

We found him inside the Hiiragizawa living room, playing chess with his servants, Akizuki Nakuru and Spinel.

"Daidouji-san!" He instantly smiled brightly." I'm glad you found time to visit me again! Missed me already?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" she cried, blushing.

He turned to me. "Why, Mirror Card!"

I transformed to my true form then bowed at him respectfully.

Tomoyo smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if we disturbed your game, Hiiragizwa-kun.."

"Nonsense! You are always welcome to disturb me."

"Came to ask a favor for Ka-chan," she continued.

"Ka-chan?"

Sakura-chan calls her'Kagami-chan' so I called her 'Ka-chan' for short," she explained.

He smiled at me, amused." Why, Mirror card! So ruthless of you to use Daidouji-san as a bridge to ask a favor from me! You know that I can _never_ say no to her!" He crossed his legs elegantly. "So what can I do for you?"

I mustered my courage to speak up to my former master. "I need your help…I want to be human."

Nakuru's eyebrow shot up. "Human? But why?"

"I want..I want to talk to Kinomoto Touya and tell..tell him a bout my feelings for him." I could feel my blush intensify every passing second.

"B-But you're a card!" sputtered Spinel. "You can't fall in love!"

Did I hear that line already?

"What?!!" screamed Nakuru,horrified.

"But then again, no one ever said that cards cannot fall in love too," amended the feline, grinning devilishly at its fellow guardian.

"I sympathize with you, Mirror Card, really I do, but it's not valid enough a reason for, me to use the card."

"Please, Hiiragizwa-kun? Surely the reason of love could be valid enough!" pleaded Tomoyo in my behalf.

He scratched his cheek. "Well…"

"Well is promising," chirped Spinel as Nakuru cried out more.

I knelt down on the floor and bowed lowly. "_Onegaiii!!!_" I begged.

He blinked. "Child, get up! Do not beg like that!" He sighed helplessly. "Alright." He took out his key.

"Dream card!"

Blinding white light enveloped my body. For a minute I couldn't see then the light subsided.

I looked at my hand, which was now colored like Tomoyo's. I pinched it. Firm and solid. 

I smiled tearfully. "My wish came true! I'm finally a human!"

Tsuzuku

NOTES ON THE DREAM CARD

I know that this card is meant for visions, but since there is no Wish card, I used the next best thing. In this fic, I decided to make up a secondary power for the dream card – to grant wishes. 

The second and final installment of the fic out soon. This is my Christmas gift for all CCS fans.

Syaoran no hime 


	2. Part 2

****

Part 2

Twenty-fifth of December.

Hugging myself, I braved the December chill and walked with the cluster of family and friends who are celebrating Christmas together.

My mistress told me that Touya left early to visit Tsukishiro Yukito who was celebrating his birthday also. When I asked if I could follow him there, her emerald eyes saddened. But she did give me a piece of paper bearing an address. 

"You can find Onii-chan there," she said.

"This is it," I realized when I saw the number of the house. I tried the door, and it swung freely open. I let myself in and looked around. "Tsukishiro-san? Kinomoto-san?"

I heard the front door close behind me. I turned around and was stunned.

Touya Kinomoto was frowning at me. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I winced. He didn't look too happy to see me! In fact, he didn't even _recognize_ me_! _And I thought his sensory perception was extra sharp!

"Look, if you won't speak up, I would just have to think that you are a thief and I should call the police right now," he said, his voice mildly irritated.

I couldn't find my voice.

He groaned. "Fine!" He crossed his arms. "I heard you call my name and Yuki's, so basing from that fact, you know us."

I nodded slowly.

"Take a seat." He gestured towards the couch. I did as told. He looked at me suspiciously. "So why re you here, speechless stranger?" 

"T-To see you," I choked.

His brows raised.

I handed him the paper my mistress gave me.

His eyes scanned it, then returned to my face. "This is my sister's handwriting." He smiled wearily. "I'm sorry for treating you rudely at first, but you see, there are a lot of pranksters that drop by Yuki's house to create trouble."

I wanted to ask why, but he had already stood up. "Coffee, tea, or juice?"

I shook my head.

"Snacks?"

"No, thank you," I said softly.

His eyes were puzzled. "I suppose that you came here just to say something."

I nodded.

"So what is it?"

I took a shaky breath.

This is it.

"D-Do you remember a little girl who is gifted in making replicas of anything and anyone in this world?"

His forehead creased.

"A girl who imitated your sister."

He remained silent.

"A girl you once called 'a spirit'," I continued. "A girl who seriously injured you by leading you to fall in a cliff."

Silence.

I felt my heart wrench. _He doesn't remember_. Before I could speak up again, he spoke up.

"The girl who stood as my sister's substitute whenever she's out in who knows where, right?"

I nodded, relieved that he remembered. "Listen,"

To my utter shock, he laughed out loud.

"W-What's so funny?" I sputtered.

"I should have known." He touched my hair. "I gave someone a hair ribbon like this before."

I blushed. "Well…"

"But strangely, I never saw her again." He smiled at me tenderly. "So is this your true form?"

I nodded.

"I don't see why you have to endure looking like that _kaijuu _when you're prettier than her," he teased amusedly.

My heartbeat danced erratically. He thinks _I_ am pretty?

"I have a lot of questions I want to ask now," he said. "Like how come you are human and yet when I touched you the first time, you feel lifeless…"

I bit my lip. Eriol-sama explained that the Clow cards are not capable of complex human emotions that are why they are considered _lifeless_. However if the cards interacts with a human, it is likely that it will learn how to feel and soon, feel human.

"…but if you have something else in mind…" he finished.

I nodded. "I..just want to thank you for your kindness." I looked down. "Even though I know you disapprove of me tolerating your sister's late-night escapades even if she's sick with fever."

He chuckled.

"A-And..I.." I rubbed my hands together. "..love.." I shut my eyes. "..to meet Tsukishiro-san," I finished lamely.

"Y-Yuki?" The haunted look in his eyes returned.

I nodded slowly.

He sighed deeply before he stood up. "Follow me."

At the backyard was a fence-protected tombstone where white rabbits leaped and bounced gaily.

"He died a few months ago," he narrated. "No medical reasons." He knelt down and petted one of the rabbits lovingly. "I reared rabbits here so he would be kept company even if I'm in school or working in one of my part-time jobs."

"Oh!" Before I realized what I was doing, I had placed my hand already on his shoulder. "Don't be sad."

I gasped when I felt his hand clasp my hand on his shoulder. "You feel different now," he said. "You feel alive…human."

"Thanks to you." I said finally, the three words bearing all my outpouring love for him.

He smiled gently.

I did to.

Just as the soft, feathery snow fell from the skies.

__

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Come visit me again. You made my day less lonely."

"Next December, perhaps?"

"Can it be sooner?"

"I'll ask the Lord of December Dreams."

"The Lord of what?"

"December dreams."

"December dreams?"

"Yes. If you believe in them, they will give you the nicest Christmas gifts of all."

****

End

Merry Christmas, minna-san! 


End file.
